Yarrex Fissaa
> Enter Name Your name is Yarrex Fissaa. Or maybe it's something else? No? Oh. Guess it's Yarrex Fissa for sure. > Examine Hive This hive is a plain hive for simple troll. Except you just wanted all the weight balanced so now it's pretty much a giant cube. It is settled right in the plains and oh dear god do they love to catch fire in the dry heat. You usually put them out in time at least. Your hive specifcally contains a respiteblock, a kitchen, a bathroom, all the basic stuff like that. Although you do have a special room for your various rifles. It contains your hunting rifle, sniper rifle, and every other rifle you've collected. But whatever, your hive ain't much to look at, is usually in danger of catching fire, looks like a cube, contains a special rifle room, and is generally boring as all get out. > Examine Lusus Your lusus' name is Retrieverdad. Original, amirite? He's not much to look at either, he's a fairly average labrador retriever esque animal. He likes to run around playing fetch all the time and is a great companion. He was fiercely protective of you when you were younger, so much so that most trolls tried to avoid the place to avoid getting chunks torn out of their leg. Even now when you're nine sweeps old he insists on keeping an eye on your health. Although being a dog, he can only sniff you all over and then just stare at you. He is a good dog. Best friend. He'd probably give his own life to save yours, but when would a situation like that ever come up? > Examine Wardrobe Your wardrobe is not exactly full of special and unqiue things. You were never one for 'fashion'. Simple black shirts and brown pants are enough for you to get by. But you are never without your spectacles. They hide your weird eyes and also look pretty cool, or at least you think so. Your work clothes, however, consist of darkened cloth wrapped around you, a special pair of shades, and one of your black shirts with a fake anonymous symbol attached. > Allocate Strife Specibus Your STRIFE SPECIBUS is set to rifleKind. This is a pretty deadly specibus choice you've got, and your love of balance certainly helps your aim. You are perfectly capable of lining up a shot from medium and long ranges. Although rifles completely suck for close range, you are fully trained in the art of beating the snot out of people with the end of a rifle. But generally you don't get into fights. You avoid fighting because it would threaten your health. And you cannot afford to have your health in danger for your job. > Examine Fetch Modus Your FETCH MODUS is set to TURBO JENGA. You have to remove the card pieces while the tower is ALREADY FALLING. Thank god your power can hold it in check, too bad it usually gives you a small headache. > Anything else? You remain quite calm and collected in most situations. This is due to your insistence on BALANCE. God you love balance. You consider having a balanced mood at all times to be one of your top priorities. But why do you love balanced things so much? Probably something to do with your HIDEOUS POWER. Ok, it's not so bad. It's just PERFECT BALANCE, the ability to telekinetically preserve the balance of anything close to you. But the longer you use it, the worse the headaches become, so you try to keep it to natural talent. Strangely, your eyes seem to have been altered because of your power. They look creepy as all get out, and generally freak out anyone who sees them. Which is why you keep your spectacles on. At all times. Oh, you also enjoy math too. Math is based on balance, or so you believe. Like how you have to do the same things to both sides of the equation, that's what you like about it. But you HATE odd numbers of anything. Odd numbers are not balanced after all. Finally, your job. You prefer the term 'Equalizer'. Assassin just sounds so dark and mean. That's right, you're an assassin, which nobody at all saw coming. Meaning you know how to treat various wounds (Assassin Aid 101) and can kill trolls with your bare hands if their guard is down. Though in a straight up fight you'd probably lose, since stealth is key and all that. You prefer to take targets down with your rifles anyway, it gets less blood on you, which is a pain to clean off. > Art Dump Ahoy Scan0016.png Scan0017.png by blank.png|Don't shoot his moirail. (By Blank) By Prussian Moose.png|AND HE WILL LEAVE HIS GRIN ON. (By: PrussianMoose) ONE HANDED.png|Unless that sword can block bullets.... (By: prussianMoose) Category:Trolls